


I Love You More Than Panther Cubs

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [28]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 09:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8885194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	

T'challa walked into his and Clint’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Clint?” He and Clint had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Clint was still mad or not.

“Clint?” T'challa repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Clint!? OPEN UP!” T'challa yelled childishly.

“T'challa shut up!” T'challa smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Clint was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” T'challa mocked.

“I’m not!” Clint yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, little bird!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN PANTHER CUBS!” The door swung open. Clint was red in the face with tears in his eyes; T'challa couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” T'challa fell on his ass in a fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Clint whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Clint Barton. I love you more than panther cubs.” T'challa stood up and opened his arms to Clint.

“Yay!” Clint jumped into T'challa’s open arms, knocking both of them down.


End file.
